


Milk Tea and Whiterose

by tiidoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiidoe/pseuds/tiidoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY Boba Shop AU?? (NOT your average coffee shop AU) </p>
<p>(Just kidding it totally is.) Mostly Whiterose fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't necessarily a hole in the wall, even if it never attracted more than a couple of customers at a time. Besides, it wasn't like they could fit more than a dozen people in the place, staff included. But Ruby didn't mind the lack of popularity associated with the business. The building itself was well furnished. Lime-green walls, hardwood flooring, and a high ceiling that gave the interior more volume than one would expect. She found it cozy if anything. 

Mostly, it was just she and Juane sitting in the storage room that doubled as a break room. Leaving the room's door open and checking their peripherals was usually enough to spot an incoming customer before he or she entered. The fail-safe was the bell that was triggered by the front door opening.

This time, it was the blonde boy that saw her first. Ruby saw his eyes briefly flick up from the hand of cards he held. He rolled his eyes before refocusing his gaze on the cards.

"I'll let you get this one," he told Ruby dismissively.

If she hadn't managed somehow to make Juane deal with the last four customers that came in, she wouldn't have bothered to get up. Laying her own cards on the table and making sure her uniform was tidy, she made her way to the counter, shutting the door to the break room behind her. Readying herself, Ruby glanced at the girl approaching the shop. 

_____

Weiss could've sworn she had more time when she checked her watch two minutes ago. Angrily, she began to walk faster. Why did she think it was a good idea to even leave campus? And for boba of all things. What happened to coffee? That would've been closer to class and a more practical drink for her body seeing as she'd been getting four hours of sleep every night for the past week. She could use the caffeine. Where had her sense gone? Now she was going to be late for the next lecture and everyone was going to stare at her when entered last and Professor Port would probably-

Caught in her thoughts, Weiss nearly ran straight into the door of the shop that was aggravating her. Gritting her teeth, she swung it open aggressively. Her frustration began to subside as the cool breeze from the shop hit her. As she headed towards the counter, she began to compose herself. 

Still distracted with trying to be calm, Weiss initially didn't notice that she had not been asked "How can I help you?" or "What would you like to order?" when she got to the counter. And it had been at least ten seconds since.

Confused, she looked at the cashier for the first time.

The first thing she took notice of was the hair. Short, dark, and vibrant at the same time. It had streaks of red that cascaded down one side of the girl's head, but barely went past the neck. As she continued to scan downwards, her eyes met the other girl's.

_They're silver._

Just as quickly as she'd been entranced, Weiss snapped out of her observations and shook her head. The girl was _still_ staring and said nothing. 

"Ah-hem."

Just as Weiss had seconds before, the black haired girl shook her head as if waking from a daydream. 

"Sorry!" she said quickly. Weiss noticed the cashier's cheeks reddening and raised an eyebrow skeptically. Meanwhile, the girl rubbed the back of her neck. She cleared her throat and tugged at her shirt collar before continuing. "What can I get for you?"

"A small milk tea with boba, please," Weiss responded simply, not fully aware of why the other girl was acting so nervously.

"Coming right up!" the girl acknowledged quickly before turning away as quickly as possible to avoid any more eye contact.

A minute of silence later and the girl returned, boba in hand. Weiss already had her wallet ready, eager to get back to campus. The cashier saw her pull out a ten before beginning to stammer.

"Oh! T-That's okay! Let me pay for it! As a sorry for me- well, earlier. I get a employee discount anyways!" the girl laughed awkwardly and tried to put on a smile. 

"Thanks..." Weiss said, actual appreciation almost absent in place of surprise at the girl's actions and a want to leave.

As she grabbed her boba and was about to exit the store, the girl spoke again.

"I'm Ruby, by the way!"

"Weiss," the white-haired girl responded nonchalantly, not bothering to stop or even look back. She was out the door and long gone before it closed behind her. The frustration of being late returned as Weiss sped up her walk with a groan. Ruby and the free drink were forgotten completely. 

_____

Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't help but put on a lopsided grin. She stood behind the counter completely entranced even after Weiss had exited the shop.

"Woah, who was she?"

Ruby jumped at the voice behind her.

"Do you think I could catch up to her? Give the the good ol' Arc charm?" Jaune asked, grinning confidently as he elbowed Ruby's ribs lightly.

The girl did not respond. Even though she barely registered Jaune's words, the edges of her mouth were still brought downward into a slight frown. 

"No?" Jaune followed up after a few seconds of silence. "I'll just go back to playing war against myself. Unless you're coming?"

Ruby thought for a few seconds and shook her head. The blond boy shrugged to himself and made his way back to the break room.

As soon as Ruby heard the door shut behind him, she put her arms on the counter and rested her chin a top them. She sighed loudly, keeping her head on her arms. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss could not believe herself. For the second time in a week, she found herself in front of the boba shop. At least this time there was no class to be late to.

Still, Weiss had little idea as to why she was so allured by the place. The boba was good, sure, but was it really worth $4.99 and a fifteen minute walk from campus? Probably not. 

Regardless, the girl stood there, staring up at the sign that read _Bobaloca_ , hoping for some insight into her own desire.

Sighing, she flung open the door.

_____

For months, Ruby had been in the habit of not actually being at the counter when customers approached the shop. Sitting in the break room with Jaune was preferable to standing in the same spot for hours, and spending ninety percent of that time doing literally nothing. And it had never caused a problem. 

So Ruby had no idea why she had been standing alone at the counter for three hours. Actually, it was way more than just three hours. It was five hours yesterday. And two hours the day before that. And fours hours the day before that. So why did she have the sudden desire to go the extra mile when her job -- her minimum wage job -- wouldn't be affected? She definitely wasn't getting a raise because of it. Her boss didn't even come in during the days she worked. 

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when the bell that signified an approaching customer rang. 

In the split second it took for her eyes to reflexively flick up to the door and the few seconds it took for the unknown customer to enter, Ruby's heart began to pound rapidly. Her mouth's ends subconsciously began to pull upward every so slightly in anticipation. Her hands that were wrapped around each other tightened. The door swung open.

"Hey, Ruby," said Jaune casually as he entered.

Ruby's heart rate slowed to its normal pace, her lips pursed, and her hands loosened. She even rolled her eyes without knowing she did so. 

"Hey," she responded in a mellow tone.

"Well someone's not exactly as enthusiastic as I thought she'd be to see me," Jaune said jokingly as he crossed behind the counter. He punched her lightly on the shoulder.

Ruby grinned at him before processing what he'd actually said.

"What do you mean I-"

It all came to Ruby in that moment. Everything that had happened in the previous twenty seconds triggered a sudden realization. She wasn't trying to be a better employee. She wasn't trying to be rude to Jaune. 

She was hoping. Hoping that the next person to walk in the door would be that Weiss girl. For five days.

_What the_ **_hell_ ** _have I been doing?_

Ruby put one hand to her forehead and her legs nearly gave way. She leaned against the counter with her free hand.

_Why?_ was all she could think.

Ruby took a deep breath but didn't leave the counter. 

_Why do I even want to see her again? She was kind of rude to be honest. Well she was probably in a hurry. Wait, I paid for her drink._ **_I paid for her drink._ ** _Why did I do that? Oh, right, because I didn't greet her when she came in because I was too busy-_

This time, Ruby's thoughts overrode her hearing. She had no time to react to the opening door. Even worse, in its frame stood the very girl she was thinking about.

And then it happened. Ruby did the worst possible thing she could've done in that situation.

"Weiss!" She blurted out. Immediately, Ruby threw both her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

The other girl raised an eyebrow at her name being called so suddenly. But she didn't move.

Instead, Ruby was forced to stare into her icy blue eyes for an amount of that was way too long.

"I- Uh-" Ruby could not find words. Her mouth seemed to have lost all liquid. Her face became hot and was probably the same shade as the tips of her hair. 

Weiss eventually made the first move by approaching the counter. Weirdly enough, she looked almost as nervous as Ruby did. She nearly tripped while taking her first step and her hands were shaking ever so slightly as she moved.

_Oh, God. Did I scare her? Is she super creeped out that I remembered her name? This is bad. Shit, shit, shit..._

"A-Are you going to let me order something?" she asked in what was probably supposed to be a condescending tone, but was ruined by her shaky voice. Weiss cleared her throat and shifted her eyes to the ground, not daring to let Ruby have turn the tables on her. But the other girl was in just as bad a position.

"O-Of course," she was able to answer.

"I'll take a small milk tea with boba, then," Weiss said, crossing her arms. Despite Ruby thinking it was because she was angry, Weiss was trying to hide her still shaking hands.

Ruby prepared the fastest milk tea she'd ever made, but it didn't stop her face from nearly catching fire. She didn't make eye contact when handing the drink to the other girl.

"E-Enjoy," she stuttered softly, still too embarrassed to speak at a normal volume.

"Thanks," Weiss said, handing her a ten in exchange for the cup. Ruby took it, careful not to even brush the other girl's hand, and opened the cash register. When she took out a few dollars and some change, the front door was open and Weiss was nowhere to be seen. 

A sigh of relief escaped Ruby. But her troubles being gone physically didn't stop her from slamming her head into her forearms which laid on the counter.

Meanwhile, Weiss frantically picked up her pace while sipping out of her drink. Mentally reprimanding herself came to a pause as she considered going back for her change which she realized she's forgotten. Quickly, she decided against it and continued on her way, throwing the drink she held into the next trash can she came across.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since she'd last seen Weiss. Three days since she'd been humiliated by her own idiocy in the presence of the white-haired girl. Three days since Ruby decided that somehow, she was going to see Weiss again. And this time, she'd be able to say a sentence without stuttering.

Her only problem was that her determination was limited by a simple factor: whether or not Weiss would come back to the shop. So to maximize her chances of being there _if_ she happened to return, Ruby picked up every morning and afternoon shift that her classes allowed her to work.

Yes, it was desperate. And Ruby acknowledged that. But she didn't care at this point. If it meant seeing Weiss again redeeming herself in the other girl's eyes, it was worth it.

Weiss was in an altogether different situation. Or at least that's what she told herself. The only reason she was here for a third time was to get the free, or at least discounted, drink she deserved for overpaying three days ago. It was a reasonable thing to do on a Sunday. She was finished with her studies, and she was in the mood for boba. She literally had nothing better to do. So why did she feel the need to justify her actions? Getting boba was a completely normal thing, especially if she didn't have to pay, right?

Sighing heavily and repeating this logic to herself, Weiss grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled.

_____

Ruby would've thought that her determination should have at the very least prepared her for seeing her goal reached. She'd planned this very moment in her mind countless times. She knew what she wanted to say as if it were from a script. After all, the only thing on her mind the past few days had been this exact scenario.

But now that the opportunity has arisen, she realized how foolish she'd been to not anticipate her own reaction, or better, a lack of one. 

Weiss stood just past the door frame. Ruby stood behind the counter. The afternoon sun was just setting and glimmered orange through the large windows of the shop. It gave the white-haired girl an exuberant glow. Ruby's hair glistened in it. The sounds of the cars speeding down the street adjacent to the shop were mixed with the quiet humming of the air condition. 

Neither girl could manage a word. 

The silence was not necessarily awkward this time around. They simply stood, staring into each others' eyes. Ruby's cheeks were rosy and her mouth was open slightly in shock. Weiss was just trying to keep her face neutral.

Despite the excitement that ran through her just from looking at Ruby, despite the chilling anticipation she felt as she waited for Ruby's reaction, despite wanting to grin like a madwoman at Ruby's _adorable_ facial expression, Weiss remained stone-faced and indifferent towards the girl who had never seen her any other way. Every second of silence that went by she could feel herself slipping.

And then she did. It took just a movement from Ruby to break her. A simple pulling upwards of the right corner of her mouth while her teeth just began to peek from beneath her upper lip. A smile. A grin. An expression of pure happiness.

It was contagious. Weiss couldn't help but return it. 

"Hey," she managed quietly, cheeks beginning to redden.

"Hey," Ruby replied cooly, smile quickly growing in size.

It was as if Weiss had forgotten everything. From her usual cold and unfriendly personality to her supposed reason for being in the shop, nothing mattered. Her thoughts were drowned out by the heavy beating of her heart.

Meanwhile, for the first time, Ruby's hands weren't shaking uncontrollably. Her heart wasn't racing so fast that she could feel the blood rushing to her face. Her stomach was still churning, but to a lesser degree at least. 

"What can I get you?" she was able to ask in a tone so calm she surprised herself.

"Huh?" 

Weiss blinked twice in confusion. Her response was completely out of character. She was still utterly entranced and could not have been more caught off guard by the fact that Ruby had been the one to initiate the talking.

Now confident in her own social ability, Ruby let out a small giggle and tried to help her.

"The usual?"

"Oh!" Weiss realized suddenly. She put one hand to the side of her face and looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. Eventually she managed to speak. 

"Yes, please," she near whispered, head still down.

Before leaving to make the drink, Ruby girl put on a smile hoping to ease the other girl. It worked and she back at the counter in a minute.

"Here you go," she said, handing the drink to Weiss. "And you overpaid last time."

"Oh," she responded with fake surprise. "How much do I owe you?"

Ruby had started shaking her head before Weiss had finished. 

"I'll take care of it, it's only a few cents."

Weiss smiled gratefully. Ruby smiled back again. For the second time, the pair stood in silence. It was probably the happiest either had been in a week. The extra work Ruby had put herself through, it all came to fruition in that moment. And it was worth it. 

Weiss couldn't explain her happiness, but neither did she try to.

"Thanks," she said one last time before beginning to depart.

As she turned to face the door, Ruby called to her.

"I'll see you around?" she said, phrasing her words hopefully yet not so desperately as when she'd mentioned her name to Weiss on their first meeting.

Weiss didn't turn immediately. She paused for a few seconds, then met Ruby's silver eyes with her blue ones.

"Yeah," she said. "See you around."


End file.
